


Rocketing Forward (A Pokemon Yellow Nuzlocke)

by Triblast28



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU-verse, Digs at other regions, Methodical teenager who acts like he's in the military, Nuzlocke Challenge, OCS include, Pokemon Yellow, and more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triblast28/pseuds/Triblast28
Summary: Welcome to the world of Pokemon, a land where adventure runs rampant and stories are made. This certain story follows the teenager Conner as he journeys through the Kanto region. Watch this rather distant teen do battle against invaders, gym leaders, and everything in between (AU verse based off my of Nuzlocke of Pokemon Yellow)





	1. Conner Enlists

Chapter 1: Conner Enlists

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise (The characters are mine)

The sunlight shone out of the single window of a small two story house, outside the Pidgeys were chirping an obnoxiously high pitch tune. A teenager groggily rose out of bed; his short dark brown hair was spiked up much to the teen's displeasure. He walked into the bathroom to change and fix the mess that was his hair. The room he left behind was near completely empty, a desk holding a PC was awkwardly shoved in the corner; a TV with a SNES was in the middle of the room with nothing to sit on remotely by it, and lastly a stair well going down to the living room in the other corner of the room. Hung on the walls were pictures of what could only be assumed as the teen from younger years. Suddenly the radio alarm went off and some song went off (Dire Straits-Money for Nothing for those who wants to know). The teen walked out of his bathroom with his hair still spiked up, he glared at his alarm clock then chuckled.

"It'll take a lot more than that to get the drop on this old solider," He said with a proud smirk as he turned off alarm clock, it read 0500.

He walked over to his hat rack and grabbed a yellow baseball cap with a pokéball patch sewed into the front gladly covering up the spikes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the Kanto Region flag on it, over that was a sleeveless denim jacket with many pockets on it. Along with that he was wearing old blue jeans that slightly lost their color and black tennis shoes. He sighed and sat down on his bed, he stared at a picture of him, his mother, and his father who was wearing military garb. He sat in silence staring at the photo blankly for a while, when suddenly he heard something his window. He leapt off his bed startled, his head darted around trying to find the source of the noise, and then he looked over to his window just to see a rock hit it. He growled annoyed and walked over to the window, he opened it with a slam and glared down at another teenager who was standing in front of his house. This teen was wearing a black polo shirt with a small red R sewn on to the chest pocket and khaki pants, he also had red tennis shoes. His black hair was styled as a buzz cut.

"Giovanni what are you doing up at o' five hundred hours! You usually sleep in until o' nine hundred hours," He said slightly confused.

"Wait you keep track of what time I wake up?" Giovanni said a little bit freaked out.

"I keep track of when everybody wakes up, in this town it's a piece of cake," He said simply.

Giovanni opened his mouth to say something, but just sighed. "Conner do you even remember what day it is?" Giovanni asked slightly annoyed.

"Hmm, one second," Conner walked into his room and pulled a notebook off his desk, he then walked over to the window while reading it. "Ok today I have scheduled in…nothing; I guess I don't remember what going on today."

Giovanni face palmed. "We get our Pokémon today!" Giovanni yelled finally annoyed.

Conner checked his notebook and looked at the next page. "Oh yeah we do," Conner said simply.

"Come on Conner let's go!" Giovanni yelled excitedly. "I want a Meowth!" Giovanni shouted happily as he ran off to Professor Oak's lab.

Conner merely blankly looked out at the shore and sighed; he closed his window and stared at the picture of his dad one last time before walking over to his PC. He materialized his potion out of the PC and walked towards the stairs. He stared at the steps grimly and gulped nervously.

"Here's to a grand adventure," Conner said with a sigh as he walked down the stairs.

He entered his living room with a dazed look on his face. A movie where four boys were walking alongside railroad tracks, the pan that was cooking pancakes was sizzling, and the room smelled like lemons. His mother stood over the stove cooking the food, Conner looked up at the Articuno styled clock hanging on the wall it read 05:05. Conner checked his notebook confused, but decided to ignore it. He slowly walked over to the front door.

"Honey could you please sit down at the table," His mother said not even looking in his direction.

"Eh may disrupt my schedule a tab bit, but I can easily rework it," Conner said with a shrug as he down at one of the two chairs placed at the kitchen table.

The two sat in near silence the only noise was the TV and pan sizzling, Conner took his hat off in respect and waited patiently. His mother finished cooking and brought a plate over to him. She placed it in front of him and sat at the other chair across from him.

"I could've served myself ma'am," Conner said slightly embarrassed.

"It's my pleasure, I mean you have a big day ahead of you," She said meekly, Conner noticed the bags under her eyes.

Conner cut a small chunk of his pancake off with his knife and fork and started eating. "Conner, are you sure you want do this?" His mother asked hesitantly after a long moment of silent.

Conner finished swallowing his food and wiped his face with his napkin, he then stared at her blankly. "Ma'am I'm not gonna give up before I've even started," Conner established stoically.

"I know, but it's so dangerous, there's so much that could go wrong," She worried nervously; a grim expression was on her face.

"Ma'am with all due respect, the war is over the thing I have to watch out is the occasional drunk old man passing out on the road," Conner said as playfully as he could muster which was not much.

"It's not just you, your team could die, you could lose all your money, I just don't want you to get hurt," His mother said biting back her tears.

"Mom I'll lead the best unit this beaten down region has ever seen, I'm not just doing it for my sake," Conner paused and frowned. "I'm doing it in his memory too," Conner said slightly saddened.

"You don't have to do anything for him, he would be proud of you just as you are now!" His mother yelled biting back her tears.

Conner looked down at his plate and sighed, they sat in silence once again. "Mom I can't stay here forever, I know I'm not smart enough to study with Oak, I know I'm not good enough at farming or fishing to make a career out of that," Conner said softly. "This region hasn't had a champion since the war broke out, I want to take that position, I want to inspire this place once again, I want it to be safe, and I don't want what we all fought for to go in vain."

His mother sighed in despair. "There's no way to convince you right," Conner nodded in agreement, she sighed once again and walked over to him. "Just promise me you'll stay safe," His mother said as she wrapped him up in a hug.

Conner only nodded. "I will Ma'am I will," Conner said returning the hug.

His mother walked off and Conner finished his meal, he got up and put his hat on while walking to the door. "Bye mom, I love you," Conner said as he walked out of the house while grabbing a backpack off the hanger next to the door.

He stepped outside and stared at the small town he lived in. Right in front of him was a sign that read "Pallet Town; Shades of your Journey Await". The air smelt of flowers and sea salt, the sun was still just rising, and only a few people were walking down the dirt roads. Conner took a deep breath of the fresh air and started walking down the road to Professor Oak's lab. He entered the building, trying his best to ignore the annoying beeps and flashing lights.

"Yo Conner!" Giovanni yelled getting the teens attention. "Over here!" Conner walked over to his friend. "I can't believe it's finally happening, us getting Pokémon. Imagine how much cash we can get, imagine the fame, and imagine the power!" Giovanni yelled before busting out an evil laugh, Conner smacked his aside the head to stop that. "Ok yup over stepping the bonds right there got it buddy," Giovanni groaned while rubbing his aching head. "But come on man it's pretty exciting."

"Yup nothing like making the perfect unit to charge into combat situations with," Conner said simply.

Giovanni rolled his eyes. "Dude stop," Giovanni sighed embarrassed.

"Stop what?" Conner asked confused.

"The military lingo, it's not cool as you think it is," Giovanni said annoyed.

"I don't understand what you're talking about, I'm just delegating my speech in the most efficient and refined way as possible," Conner said stiffly.

"I don't even know why I hang out with you at times," Giovanni groaned.

"Because I'm the only one that can stand you," Conner said back nonchalantly.

"Oh come on I'm not that bad!" Giovanni defended quickly.

"Last night you went on a twelve minute rant on how Kanto could've won RW in the middle of town, people hid their children from you," Conner said wide eyed.

"Did it check out tactically?" Giovanni asked ignoring the last part.

"About thirty five percent checked out, we could've gotten a better cut in the end if we did make more of an aggressive campaign on Hoenn, but there is no way we could've launched a full blown ground assault on the beaches of Kalos," Conner said while checking his notebook.

"What were we thinking focusing our efforts on Unova for Arceus sakes the region biggest resource is a single mine," Giovanni said grumpily.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have let Sinnoh and Hoenn duke it out, though it was fun letting them mess each other up," Conner said casually.

"Yeah they deserved it," Giovanni said with a chuckle.

"You know they claimed their legendaries made this world," Giovanni said venomously.

"No one owns legendaries, they just made the bad decision on setting up shop in your hole," Conner said smugly.

Giovanni and him high fived, the two then started to walk around the lab. Conner started jolting down random notes and symbols in his notebook, while Giovanni composed a symphony by randomly pressing and smashing keys on the PC. Conner suddenly slammed his notebook shut and placed it in his backpack; he started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Giovanni asked confused.

"Out too much beeping," Conner said annoyed as he stepped out of the building.

Conner rubbed his temples and started to wander through town. He didn't pay attention as he walked, he soon found himself in grass that reached up to his waist (For reference Conner is 5'11ft or 1.803 meters). Conner looked around confused when he suddenly saw the grass in front of him moving.

"Watch out boy, creepy old guy is hot on my tail with red balls, all with my name on them!" A voice yelled from the grass, he sounded like a crass teenager.

Conner looked at the grass confused, when suddenly a Pikachu leapt out of the grass rocketing towards Conner's face. "What the?" Conner uttered out confused.

"Whoo boy I'm blast off!" The Pikachu yelled as he smashed into Conner's face.

The two fell onto the ground with a thud. "Ugh," Conner groaned drowsily.

"Ah shit man that was a wipe out, fuck my head hurts, you cool bro?" The Pikachu asked as he sat up on Conner's chest.

"I'm processing everything that just happened," Conner said monotone.

"Cool you do you brother, I can't judge, cause I don't understand what you swinging," The Pikachu said lazily. "Ugh man can't remember why the hell I was running in the first place, man is this what a concussion like?"

"No if you had a concussion it would be much worse with pains ranging from a crippling headache to complete paralysis of the body," Conner said simply as he checked his notebook.

"Ah yeah I don't have that, but that don't mean this don't hurt like-," Suddenly a realization smacked the Pikachu upside his head. "How the fuck do you understand me brah!?"

Suddenly a pokéball smacked into the Pikachu's. "Brother why do they keep going for my head?" The Pikachu asked right before it got caught.

Conner stared at the pokéball that was now lying on his chest. "Conner!" A concerned voice yelled from grass, Professor Oak ran to the boy. "Are you alright, I saw the Pikachu on top of you and luckily for you I was here to save you."

"I'm fine sir, I'm sorry if my predicament worried you," Conner apologized stoically as he stood back up grabbing the ball.

Oak took the ball from Conner's hands. "You know not to go in the tall grass alone," Oak sighed while rubbing his forehead. "Come let's go to my lab, before anymore show up."

The two walked out of the grass and into the lab. "Gramps!" Giovanni yelled happily.

"Giovanni what are you doing here, I told you to come later," Oak said tiredly.

"Sorry Gramps, I couldn't contain myself, I just wanted a Pokémon so bad come on hurry up," Giovanni said excited.

"Oh come on let's not be rude, let Conner go first," Oak said politely.

Conner looked at the lone pokéball on an awkwardly placed table and the disappointed Giovanni, Conner sighed. "Giovanni you chose first," Conner instructed sternly.

"Really, thanks man," Giovanni walked over to the table happily and grabbed the pokéball. "Please be a Meowth."

"Conner are you sure? I don't have any Pokémon left to give you," Oak said cautiously.

Conner checked his notebook. "My schedule is already messed up today so perhaps the more chaos I fit into the day, the more my schedule would correct itself," Conner said bored. "But on the matter on remaining Pokémon, with all due respect sir are incorrect," Conner pointed to pokéball on Oak's belt. "The Pikachu you just caught in the field is still available."

Oak thought about it for a moment. "Conner are you sure you this Pokémon it hasn't even been domesticated," Oak warned slightly worried.

"Sir I don't have any doubts in my ability as a trainer, I believe I could make this Pokémon into a great partner, and if I'm going to become a true trainer I need be able to train Pokémon even if they are straight out of the green, I want to train that Pikachu," Conner said bluntly not breaking eye contact with Oak.

"Fine," Oak said heavily while accepting his defeat.

Oak took the pokéball off his belt and gave it to Conner; he stared at the ball blankly." Thank you sir," Conner said politely.

"Conner come on let's have a battle," Giovanni said as he walked over to Conner. "I want to test out our Pokémon strength."

Conner stared at his pokéball hesitantly, but he gave in. "Fine let's battle," Conner accepted reluctantly.

Giovanni confidently threw his pokéball into battle an Eevee came out. "Aww not a Meowth," Giovanni said grumpily. "But hey an Eevee's cool too."

Conner tipped his hat over his eyes making a shadow and threw his pokéball, the Pikachu from earlier came out. "Oh yeah back in the world of the living baby!" The Pikachu cried out happily with a dramatic pose. "Man I got this crick in my neck that hurts like a bitch, fuck," He groaned as he rubbed his neck. "Aww man where the hell am I?"

"Professor Oak's Lab in Pallet Town," Conner said as he jolted something down in his notes.

"Man I'm in the nerd joint, lamer then I thought it would be," The Pikachu said disappointed.

"Eh ever since the war ended tech has gotten much blander," Conner admitted while hiding his disappointment.

"Bro, you wouldn't believe the day I had-," The Pikachu turned around and realized he was once again talking to Conner. "Ah hey you that brother, that was outside man, crazy day right?"

Conner checked his notebook. "Yes indeed," Conner said simply.

The Pikachu stretched. "So man what's going down?" The Pikachu asked with a yawn.

"You are currently in battle with an Eevee that is being trained by my friend Giovanni," Conner stated casually.

The Pikachu expression lite up happily. "Fuck yeah; I'm in a brawl sweet!" The Pikachu cracked their miniature knuckles. "Man with a day like this I got a mean chip on my shoulder. Bro you wouldn't even believe how much I've been asking for this."

Conner nodded. "Under our current circumstance, I am your trainer do you agree to fight with me?" Conner asked seriously. "No matter what happens."

"Like I said man anything for a good rumble," The Pikachu punched the open palm of its other palm.

"Ok I will only tell you when to attack, I'll leave the rest to you," Conner said with a small smirk.

"Ok, but first my-," The Pikachu started.

"Your next line is "moves are Thundershock and Growl"," Conner said smugly.

The Pikachu's eyes widened in surprise. "Bro how did you know that?" The Pikachu asked surprised.

"All in due time soldier now get into battle stations I don't want this fight to run long," Conner said seriously while looking at his notebook.

(Song I think fits up with the battle: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable OST - Diamond is Unbreakable)

The Pikachu smirked. "I don't know what half the stuff you said meant, but I think it means fight," The Pikachu smiled confidently. "And that's what I've been waiting for."

Conner nodded. "Quickly use Thundershock," Conner ordered.

The Pikachu smirked and charged forward towards the Eevee, he leapt into the air above the Eevee and blasted it with electricity. The Pikachu landed with a flip and chuckled as the Eevee dazedly stumbled around. The Eevee straightened up and used tail whip. Conner was jolting things in his notes quickly. Conner ordered a Thundershock, the Pikachu once again charged forward and tackled into the Eevee hitting it with the electricity on impact. The Eevee and Pikachu went crashing into the wall together; the Eevee retaliated with a tackle by launching itself off the wall. The Pikachu started to roll and eventually stopped by hitting a computer. The Pikachu groggily stood up while rubbing his head; the Eevee had a confident smirk on its face.

"Be careful soldier that last attack knocked you down to 12 health, we can't allow this battle to stretch any further. One more attack should end it their already in the red," Conner informed the Pikachu confidently.

"One move man this bitch is more pathetic than I thought they would be," The Pikachu cracked their neck smugly. "So what's the plan boss?"

Conner smirked. "The same one we had before, electrocute it until it can't stand," Conner said confidently.

"Now that's something I can do," The Pikachu said happily.

Pikachu charged forward towards the Eevee, it braced itself, the Pikachu started generating electricity as he charged; he leapt into the air once again. "Hey fur ball!" The Pikachu shot off a large burst of electricity, hitting the Eevee. "YOU'VE BEEN THUNDERSTRUCK!"

The Eevee passed out smelling slightly charred, Giovanni opened his mouth to say something. "You're next line is "How could I ever lose, I need to get more power than you'll see"," Conner said with a smirk.

(Stop music here if you wish)

"How could I ever lose, I need to get more power than you'll see!" Giovanni said word from word angrily as he called back his Eevee, he suddenly realized what had happened. "Dude I told you no more telepathic mumbo jumbo!"

Conner rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous because you don't hold the ability," Conner said stoically reverting to his normal calm tone and stone faced expression.

"Erh you're right," Giovanni admitted grumpily with a pout.

"You did battle admirably, you were more tactic focused than I," Conner admitted simply.

Giovanni suddenly perked up and smirked. "Yeah I did do that didn't I," Giovanni said proudly. "Ha though when it comes to military tactics you are superior, but it is I who is the master of tactical Pokémon fighting! I need to refine my technique, catch you on the flip side Conner next time we fight it'll be different!" Giovanni yelled as he ran out.

Conner looked at his Pikachu. "So do you want be in your ball?" Conner asked interested.

"Hell to the no," The Pikachu said with a glare.

"Ok, then you can just climb on to my shoulder or back or something," Conner said with a shrug.

Pikachu climbed on to Conner's shoulder. "Aww yeah this is a seat for a king," He said happily. "Oh yeah I ain't gave you my name yet, I'm the biggest badass you're gonna meet in this region and any other one that exist on this Arceus forsaken planet," The Pikachu said egotistically while pointing to himself with his thumb.

Conner nodded. "I'm Conner," He said calmly not fazed by the rant.

"So what's with all the weird stuff with you?" Ray asked bluntly as they walked outside.

Conner stared at him confused. "Weird?" Conner repeated.

"Yeah weird friend, weird future powers, and weird talking to me abilities like what's up with that?" Ray asked interested.

Conner shrugged. "I'm telepathic," Conner said nonchalantly with a yawn.

"So you move shit with your mind?" Ray asked confused.

"No that's telekinetic, I'm the guys that read your mind and stuff," Conner said rather casually. "I use my powers to understand what you are saying."

"So what about you're weird friend?" Conner asked as he watched Giovanni run into the tall grass.

"Eh Gio's really cool," Conner said stoically.

Ray watched Giovanni trip on air and land flat on his face. "Yeah real cool," Ray said skeptically.

The two stood in silence for a moment. "Yo brother I got a question for you," Ray said after a while, Conner went "hmm" in response. "Look I don't want to be rude, but you better got a plan, cause I don't want to be some show Pokémon. What exactly is you're end goal with me?"

"I needed a partner, I have a rather simple goal, but it's gonna be hard to obtain," Conner established seriously. "I need to know if I can rely on you, because you might be going with me to the biggest challenge in this region. I want to take on the elite four and become the Champion of Kanto."

Ray stared at the teenager amazed and then smiled greedily. "Fame, fortune, and an unbelievable amount of strength, got to say Champion Pokémon is a fitting title of me," Ray said smugly. "Yeah you can count on me to help, you got a partner, just don't end up making me lose my life, deal?"

Ray held up his tiny fist waiting for a fist bump. "Deal," Conner said happily as he returned the fist bump.


	2. Ranging On Filler

Chapter 2: Ranging on Filler

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon franchise (But the OCs are mine)

In the middle of route one stood what appeared to be an igloo made out of the tall grass. The strong rain slid down the sides of the small structure, occasionally smoke puffed out of the bottom of the igloo. Inside it sat Conner and Ray sitting around a fire made out of twigs and leaves.

"Ok here is the plan, to battle the elite four which is our only chance to become champion we first must go against the eight gym leaders, the first one that I can actually think we can take on is Brock head of the Pewter City Gym," Conner drew a stick figure with spiky hair and squinting eyes in the dirt with a stick. "He specializes in rock type Pokémon, not ground type, apparently there is a big difference between the two I have yet to rationalize and until I can rationalize it, I choose not to understand it. Now due to our current predicament which is you being an electric type, we cannot dare to challenge him, because that would be a death march. Even with your high speed and if you are able to learn a move like quick attack or tackle," Conner showed a page in his notebook, written in the page was a terribly drawn picture of Ray, his stats, and level. "The level system is a way for me to keep track of your strength and the opponents Pokémon strength as well as how far you develop. Now going back on our problem we need a Rattata or even better a Mankey to deal his Pokémon. If we don't have either one of those things our dreams and your life force would be crushed by a pain avalanche of boulders efficiently turning you into a bloody pancake and ruining my already tarnished psychological state into even more of a confusing mess. Any questions?" Conner asked finally finishing his stoic lecture.

Ray stared at the teenager with a look of stunned disbelief. "Did you ever do anything normal as kid, like play tag, draw pictures of something other than tanks, anything like that?" Ray asked amazed by the teenager's emotionless delivery.

"I didn't play tag, but I did play search and capture with Gio, I also spent a lot of time in the woods by myself so I guess that also a thing that could be considered normal, also why wouldn't I draw tanks, tanks are cool," Conner explained simply. "Also reenacting All Quiet the Eastern Front is fun."

"Ok another question, couldn't you use your mystically magical supernatural mind power dealies to you know predict how they gonna attack so we can get the edge and how can we know how strong his Pokémon like turning your brain into that internet shit?" Ray asked confused.

"I can only know general things, such as gaining a consensus on their attacks, not what order they are going to use them in. When in battle a Persons mind can be made up in a split second making it hard to know exactly what they are going to do, but I can use my powers to learn general things about their Pokémon such as their moves stats and so on. The reason I'm able to do the your next line trick so easily is because that's when their mind is more focused and working slower. And plus it's easier to do on stupider targets," Conner said while passing a casual glance towards Ray.

Ray picked on that. "Boy you sayin I'm dumb, boy I might not be Mrs. Military Man, but I know shit. Like, like, like counting to five!" Ray shouted out confidently.

"Ok do it," Conner dared with a yawn.

Ray froze on spot. "I ain't gonna do it, I ain't got nothin to prove to ya. But brother cut out that I'm above you bull, you gonna get the crap beat out of you pulling that stuff. I don't want my trainer looking like a damn pansy when that rolls around," Ray said with a pout.

Conner rolled his eyes playfully (For probably the first time in his life). "Duly noted soldier," Conner said with a smirk. "Now on the matter of levels I discovered a trick to determine the level of the gym leaders weakest Pokémon. When I was little I used to sneak off to Viridian City-," Conner started to explain.

"Aww yeah a panty raid, I think I remember know, wasn't the Gym Leader of that joint a smoking hot broad, damn man I feel you, got bigger-," Ray started to say with a toothless grin and understanding head nod.

Suddenly Ray head ached and gripped it in pain. "Like I was saying," Conner said slightly annoyed. "I watched the gym battles and found out the strongest Pokémon a Gym Leaders supporter has is usually three to six levels blow the weakest Pokémon of the Gym Leaders. So we got to get at least two levels above that Pokémon before having a chance to take on the Gym."

"Does that work?" Ray asked skeptically.

"Surprisingly yes," Conner said with a nod.

"Ok since you said we can't rush into battle straight away, much to my displeasure what's next in your grand scheme oh master of mine?" Ray asked as he grabbed a bug off the ground and ate it.

"Hope to God we don't run into any Pokémon on this route, get pokéballs, catch something on a nearby route, use that Pokémon to catch a Pokémon from this route, and move on to Viridian Forest," Conner explained as he made a map on the ground.

"So we just running and bullshitting our way through this mess," Ray said simply.

"In civilian terms, yes indeed," Conner said nodding in agreement.

"Cool so how we gonna get out of this grass hut you made?" Ray asked now realizing that there was no way out.

"Simple," Conner took out his Swiss army knife and pulled out the bottle opener attachment.

Ray watched confused as Conner slowly moved his hand towards the top of the igloo. He poked the top of igloo and suddenly the structure collapsed, the grass was flung out in random directions and the water that was gathered on the top fall right on the fire. The water splashed Ray in the face much to his annoyance. He climbed up Conner and sat on the teen's shoulder with a dissatisfied expression on his face. Conner spun the knife in his hand, he then threw it in the air, and it fell perfectly into an open pouch in his backpack.

"You could've just cut a hole with the knife or scissors or something," Ray said as he wiped his face.

"That's true, but what I did was much cooler," Conner said stoically.

"You lucky you right," Ray said with a pout.

Conner smirked happily while Ray crawled into the open pouch in the backpack and fell asleep. They two started walking down the now sunny route one.

(Break)

Ray eyes squinted open from the suns light. He yawned cutely and stretched his tiny body from inside the backpack; he looked around and found himself in Viridian City right outside of the Pokémon center. He could smell pesticide and beer in the distance as he climbed up on Conner shoulder, the teen was sitting on a bench writing something in his notebook (most likely trying to figure out the population and size of the town).

"Yo brother what I miss?" Ray asked still a bit sleepy.

"A fat drunk old man ranted to me about the good old days, and then he fell on the ground hung over, to follow up on that grand display he hit me rapidly with a stick preventing me from stepping over him," Conner said nonchalantly as made the seventy fifth tally mark in his notebook.

"And that's it, you didn't even go to the pokémart or nothing," Ray said confused and a little bit surprised.

"I couldn't go battling you needed your rest and also I don't know what kind of food you like so I couldn't go shopping properly," Conner explained as he got up and closed his backpack open pouch.

"Aww man you didn't need to do all that I'm ready for a rumble anytime sleep ain't no issue when you got ass to whoop, now on the matter of food a battery would be good, I just need energy to get me going, I eat as a pleasantry," Ray informed narcissistically.

"So I shouldn't buy you food?" Conner asked as he walked into the pokémart.

"I ain't sayin that, but what I made saying I like premium quality all natural herb based kibble bits when I can get them," Ray said trying to play it cool.

"Duly noted," Conner said as he started to browse. "So we buy some rations, energy producers, and battle supplies, simple enough. Wait this is wonderful!"

"What is?" Ray asked shocked by the amount emotion.

"I can start making a system of chart to figure out ration and how much food can be divvyed out. I also can now start a money saving system. I've never had to manage these many factors before, I am so happy," Conner said dropping his bag of items.

"Have I mentioned you are weird," Ray deadpanned.

"Oh please you don't understand how wonderful a system of charts can be," Conner said dismissively as he walked over to the counter, he flashed his trainer card to the cashier. "I'll take six pokéball and three potions."

The cashier was cleaning his teeth with his toothpick with a disgruntled look on his face, he flicked his toothpick away and gave a disgruntled sigh. "Look kid I don't…hey you're from Pallet Town right?" The cashier asked out of the blue.

Conner looked at him strange. "Don't worry Con-man if the guy's a creep I'm gonna grab yo knife and shank 'em with it," Ray whispered as he opened the pouch in Conner's backpack and climbed in.

"Yes sir indeed I am what makes you ask?" Conner asked back suspicious.

"Well you see some delivery guy was supposed to come and give this package to the old professor guy in that town, but he never came," The cashier dropped the box on top of the counter in front of Conner. "So I'm wondering if you could drop it off on your way home?" The cashier asked shadily.

"I'm not going home and that is not my duty sir, I have just come here to purchase supplies for my tour," Conner said sharply with a glare.

The cashier groaned loudly. "Well sorry we're out of what you want until we get the next shipment of supplies comes in, it'll probably get here by the time you get back," The cashier said as he pushed the box forward towards Conner.

Conner looked at the array of potions and pokéball behind the counter in a glass cabinet. "You're just placing your responsibilities on me because you're lazy, which makes me despise you even more lazy cashier of the pokémart in Viridian City well more like Viridian Village, but that is beside the point. To make a long rant short you have become on exclusive list of annoyances in my life," Conner scolded annoyed.

"So you're still gonna deliver the package?" The cashier asked not even phased.

"Yes I am because I have built in respect for my elder, I apologize for my rant sir, I shall go now," Conner said as he picked up the box and left the pokémart.

"That was the most passive aggressive bullshit I've ever seen dude," Ray said as he popped his head out from the backpack. "You should've just got me to shank him and just robbed the place. I could totally make a banging song about!" Ray realized happily.

Conner rolled his eyes and started walking to route one.

(Break)

Conner leapt out of the tall to get into the boundaries of Pallet Town. He looked back and saw the Pokémon that were chasing him started to walk backwards deeper into the grass. Conner smirked proudly while Ray groaned sickly.

"I didn't even encounter a single one," Conner said proudly as he got.

"Why, why do you do these things you do?" Ray asked still looking sick.

"I can only catch the first Pokémon I encounter on a route, since we have no pokéballs I have to get through the grass as quickly as possible," Conner said returning to his monotone state.

Ray gazed at his trainer in disbelief. "Why, who the fuck would make such a dumb rule like that?" Ray asked skeptically.

"I don't know, personally I believe the commanding officers in the league have no clue what they are doing," Conner said as he walked down the well-worn paths of Pallet Town.

"What makes you think that, it's rare for a jarhead like ya to say somethin like that about a commanding officer," Ray said surprised as he climbed on Conner's soldier.

"Simple the elite four is made out of an elderly fortune teller with a gothic aesthetic, one is near mute martial artist, the other women…I think she might be a model or a bureaucrat, and lastly there is the flamboyant anime character reject Lance, it's hard to put your trust in your leaders when they are like that," Conner explained in monotone.

Once again Ray's eyes widened in disbelief. "You just became a bit more normal," Ray said shocked.

"If you think that's something the champion of Kalos is actress that dresses like a ballerina and that claims to shares spiritual connection with her Gardevoir," Conner said casually.

"Can't a single thing in this world be normal?" Ray asked desperately. "Just one thing, please Arceus please."

"Your best friend is a telepath accept your fate of having a bizarre adventure," Conner said stiffly as he walked into Oak's lab.

Oak seemed busy working on something on his computer, Conner noticed he was just playing solitaire instead of doing work. Conner sighed in disappointment.

"Aww fuck it's shitty old face can we leave?" Ray asked with a spiteful pout, his chubby cheeks poofing out.

"Not until we deliver his package," Conner said sternly.

"It reeks like miso beans and farts, it's too hot in here, I'm hungry I wanna get fast food, boss are we done yet?" Ray started to whine at high speed.

"I will mind crush you if do not stop that as of now Ray," Conner said seriously, Ray quieted down in an instant. "Sir I have a package for you," Ray pulled the box from out of Conner's backpack and threw in on the ground.

Oak turned around from his computer quickly and closed out his game of solitaire. "Oh Conner it's great seeing you again, I expected you to be in Pewter City by now," Oak said surprised.

"That was the original plan sir, but I have encountered delays on my route," Conner said coldly.

"Oh well if that's the case, you should get a reward for you hard work," Oak picked up the box and placed it on the table, he opened it revealing pokéballs and a strange square device. "Hey look it's the special edition pokéballs I ordered," Oak said happily. "Do you want any?"

On the inside Conner was releasing a blood curdling scream. "Sure that would be quite nice," Conner said simply.

"I can't hear it, but I can feel the scream," Ray said awestruck.

"I might have slight empath powers as well," Conner said nonchalantly. "It's pretty much telepathic abilities, but I can spread the love or rage in this case."

Oak then picked up the square device. "Oh Conner this device is ingenious I had a hand in making it," Oak said happily.

"I thought you specialized in Pokémon studies," Conner said slightly confused, he grabbed out his notebook and checked through a few pages.

"Oh yes of course, but Silph Co. called me in for assistance, you see this wondrous device is called the pokédeck," Conner started taking notes in his notebook. "It is able to create a digital entry on any Pokémon you encounter and store it all automatically, but to gain a full entry you must capture the Pokémon. Here take one I'm sure you'll find great use for it," Oak said as he shoved the pokéball and deck into his arm nearly making Conner drop his notebook.

"Uh sir with all do respect I really don't have a need for the deck, I prefer hand written accounts over digital, you see there has been a rise in hacker based attacks over the past few years-," Conner started to explain while awkwardly balancing the objects he had on hand.

"Oh and if you are worried that Giovanni won't get one, I'll send it to him through the mail," Oak said blatantly ignoring the youth's concerns. "Oh my, would you look at the time," Oak said staring at an empty wall.

"It's o' fourteen hundred hours sir your soap operas already ended," Conner said confused as he checked his notes.

"That late well you must get going bye Conner, great seeing you again," Oak said as he pushed the teen out of the lab.

Conner nearly fell down as the door was slammed shut. "I hate that old guy," Ray said with a glare.

"I wonder if Giovanni has to deal with this," Conner wondered confused.

(Break)

Meanwhile on some hill in the Kanto region; Giovanni stood on top of the hill under a thin leafy tree reading a book called "Leadership for Dummies". His Eevee and Spearow were sleeping on the ground next to him. Giovanni nodded his head and placed his book down.

"I shall become the greatest trainer in the region and then I shall achieve everything I ever dreamed of!" Giovanni preached to the sun, his Eevee woke up and looked at him confused. "What it was in the book," Giovanni said slightly embarrassed.

(Break)

"I don't understand how you stood leaving next to that old guy for two years," Ray said disgusted at the thought.

"Oak isn't that bad, he's good in small doses," Conner said with a shrug as they walked into the tall.

Suddenly a flying object blurred past him. Conner leapt backward barely escaping the sudden attack, the grass in front of him was cut up. The flying figure disappeared in the grass for a moment. Everything went silent, there wasn't even a Pidgey chirping. Ray leapt out of the backpack and landed on the ground with a flip.

"Careful Ray we are under aerial assault, be prepared to discharge an attack at any moment," Conner said seriously as he pulled out his notebook and scanned the horizon with his eyes.

"So a birds trying to fuck with off, easy enough I'll turn 'em into fried Psyduck," Ray said with a confident smirk.

"You two wankers might wanna take back that statement," A voice said with a cockney accent from the grass.

(Song insert: Stone Cold Steve Austin Theme)

Suddenly a Pidgey flew out of the grass and into the air. "Because you're messing with the new king of route one and let me tell ya' I'm more stronger than a royal flush," The Pidgey said with a cocky smirk (He was the one with the accent).

(Music ends here)

Conner and Ray stared at the bird unimpressed, the bird sweat dropped awkwardly while hovering in air. "I was expecting a more vibrant reaction, seeing how I've been practicing all day," The Pidgey said a bit flustered.

"Who the hell made you all high and mighty I leave this joint for less than one day and boom you now in charge!" Ray suddenly yelled angrily. "I own this route!"

Conner stood behind Ray with stone faced, but deep down he was confused, the Pidgey chuckled his smug spirit returning. "Well that was before you two limey gits matched, now I rule this place like I'm some lord, and you aren't getting control of route one back that easily. You see I'm the Ace both literally and figuratively, there isn't a single better flyer in all of Kanto, so don't think beating me will be-," Ace started to explain confidently.

"Ray use Thundershock," Conner said simply.

"Gladly boss man," Ray said charging up.

Ace snapped out of his rant when he heard those words. "Oi what did that bastard-," Ace didn't even finish his sentence before the electricity hit him and made him come crashing into the ground as well as get paralyzed. "Bloody hell you dirty bastards, have you gone barmy?" Ace asked in pain, his health was a small red bit, Ace tried to get up, but the paralysis made it impossible to move. "Bollocks this hurts, bugger this has really gone pear shaped."

Ace continued to rant in what our two protagonists believed to be swears before looking at each other. "We're gonna recruit him," Conner said stoically.

"But he talks funny, ain't that gonna get annoying at some point?" Ray asked already tired of the accent.

"You talk funny, I talk funny, he talks funny, he meets all the qualifications," Conner said nonchalantly. "Hey Ace, you want enlist with our forces to assist us in combat situations, despite the danger and chance of death?"

Ace paused for a second. "So you just asked me if I wanna be knocked out and left to be eaten or die in the future?" Ace asked dumbstruck.

"We all die at some point," Conner said insincerely with a shrug.

"Expect for me I'm immortal," Ray said what little sense of reality he had left started to leave the building.

"You two blokes are some pair aren't ya," Ace said with a weak smirk.

"Yes we are two individuals that work together," Conner said simply.

Ray face palmed. "Please just join, I need something more than this," Ray begged as he pointed to Conner, the teen was writing something in his notebook furiously.  
"Who the hell knows what he's writing in there, he could writing plans for murder."

"Oh please like I would write about that, I am currently writing plans to make my own private army," Conner said casually. "By the way Ray you are my second in command."

Ace chuckled. "Fine I'll join ya wankers," Ace said with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N…
> 
> Another chapter bites the dust. Fun fact my gym trick works in real life, I haven't tried it in other games, but it works here. More news all my works shall be cross posted with now. Now welcome Ace into the time and with him we'll have a luvly jubbly time, writing Ray is the joy of my life right he is amazing. I also know that the views have been quite small, but still I'm happy y'all pay attention, next chapter I will try to fight in another team mate, a Gio fight, and lastly plot. I feel like Conner is braking the norm for must Nuzlocke protagonist. So please favorite, follow, review, and have a nice day!
> 
> Rules:
> 
> 1\. Any Pokémon that faints is dead and released
> 
> 2\. Catch only the first Pokémon you see per route
> 
> 3\. Nickname all Pokémon
> 
> 4\. No trading Pokémon allowed
> 
> Other Triblast28 works:
> 
> Boom! Headshot (Overwatch fanfic): https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12067412/1/Boom-Headshot
> 
> Mercs At Work (Steven Universe Fanfic): https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11870263/1/Mercs-at-Work and http://archiveofourown.org/works/8728231/chapters/20008555

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Rocketing Forward! This here is obviously a Pokémon Nuzlocke based off of Yellow, but I set it in an AU-verse. I'm about half way through the game right now and doing pretty well. For those who want to see what the Kanto flag and other regions flags look like I found this great art of them, what I personally headcanon what they look like here it is /a/0cgaP . For anyone that is wondering, Giovanni here is in fact the Giovanni that will eventually head Team Rocket, but like I said this AU may make it a bit different. I am also doing this based on the Gameboy Color version by the way. I am grateful for anyone that views, reviews, follows, or favorites. Because those are what determines if I continue to write or not. Please have a nice day.
> 
> (Links to Other Triblast28 works)
> 
> Boom! Headshot (Overwatch fanfic): https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12067412/1/Boom-Headshot
> 
> Mercs At Work (Steven Universe Fanfic): https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11870263/1/Mercs-at-Work and http://archiveofourown.org/works/8728231/chapters/20008555


End file.
